The present invention relates to a tool box comprising a body with bits received therein and a cap mounted to the body. The body has an engaging recess for receiving a bit so that the tool box can be used as a screwdriver or the like.
A conventional tool box generally includes a large box comprising a base and a cover which is pivotally connected to the base. The base and the cover each have a plurality of recesses defined therein so that many types of bits and tools are received in the tool box. However, such a huge tool box is inconvenient to be carried with the users because it is too heavy and occupies a large space. Some screwdrivers receive bits in a handle thereof and the user picks one bit from the handle and engages the bit on a shank of the screwdriver. Nevertheless, the bits make the total weight of the screwdriver too heavy which is inconvenient to be used. Besides, in order to receive the bits in the handle, the length of the handle has to be prolonged.
The present invention intends to provide a tool box that receives bits in a body thereof and a cap is movably mounted to the body. A bit can be engaged to a top of the body and a positioning means in the body secures the cap while using the tool box as a bit tool.
In accordance with one aspect of the present invention, there is provided a tool box and comprising a body having an board and a post extending from the board. A plurality of passages are defined through the post so that bits are received in the passages. An engaging recess is defined in a distal end of the post for engaging with a bit. A cap is movably mounted to the body and a hole is defined through a close top of the cap so that the bit extends through the hole and is engaged with the engaging recess.
The primary object of the present invention is to provide a tool box wherein bit are received in the tool box and a bit is engaged with the tool box to be used as a screwdriver.
These and further objects, features and advantages of the present invention will become more obvious from the following description when taken in connection with the accompanying drawings which show, for purposes of illustration only, several embodiments in accordance with the present invention.